Lit
by HellsYeahBitches
Summary: Paige has tasted the bitter sweet taste of poison, more than once. She likes him, and he knows that. She wants to be with him. He promised her that he'd always be there. He lied, but she fell hard really hard. What happens when Paige comes to the Main Roster and is apart of The Shield? Will old flames be lit again?
1. Chapter 1

Paige walked down the hallways of the NXT arena with her championship on her shoulder. She'd had it for a while now, but tonight she was going to have to loose it. She was going to loose it for a _good _reason. She was going to move onto the main roster and hopefully win the Divas title. Paige took a deep breath and waited at the Gorilla. When her theme blasted throughout the arena, the crowd errupted with cheers for the Anti diva. She smiled holding it up when she brought it back down she kissed it, because she knew that there were slim chances that she would ever hold it again.

Paige squeezed her eyes shut as Emma pinned her. "1! 2! 3! Ring that bell!" The referee yelled. Paige sat up immeadiatly regretting staying down to the mat for the three seconds. She screamed and pounded the mat. Emma held the title up and looked down at her with a smile on her face. Paige slid out the ring and watched as Emma had a moment with a title that Paige worked hard for. She growled and slid back in the ring balling and unballing her fists and balancing herself on each foot. Once Emma turned around she speared her out of this world. She was leaving NXT, but who said she couldn't go out with a _bang?_

* * *

Seth nodded as his girlfriend talked in her lovely french accent about herself. "I mean I want to be a wrestler, but I don't wanna be wrestler. You know? I mean those bitches pull my hair and mess it up." Kate said fluffing her blonde spirally hair, it's usually straight but she wanted to be different. Seth pulled his hair back into a neat bun. "Are you going somewhere?" She asked as Seth put his shoes on. "Uhh, yeah I'm going to work out with Roman and Dean." He said grabbing his jacket. "I'm gonna mi-" "Don't make me stay, Frenchie." He sighed. Everytime she said things like that he always ended up staying with her. "But I will." She said. "I know, it's just that they think I'm avoiding them." He said plopping on the bed and resting his two-toned head on her lap. Kate stroked his hair. "You can go, I'll be fine until then." She muttered. "You sure?" He asked. "I'm sure." She said. Seth sat up and placed a kiss on her lips. "Bye, I'll see you tonight?" He asked. "Of course you will." She said smiling. After a few minutes he was in the gym working out with his friends.

"So where have you been?" Dean asked as all three of him ran the tredmils. "With Kate." Seth replied. "Have you been with anybody other than her?" Roman asked clearly annoyed. "Yea, but she's always with me." Seth said picking up his pace. "Vince wants to meet with us." Dean said changing the subject. "Why for." Seth asked, it was brand new information for him. "He wants to replace Kate with Paige when she loses the title to her." Dean said giving Seth his attention. Seth was shocked, he knew Kate was only a month from beating her best friends' title reigns. "What's going on with you and this _girl_?" Dean asked. "I think I'm in love with her tho." He said.

* * *

Paige sighed looking down at her sub. She didn't want to eat anything and she didn't know why. She was supposed to be happy that she was going to be The Divas Champion. '_I'm only a phone call away.' _Seth's words rang in her ears. When he left NXT that's what he told her. They used to talk all night long until he became apart of the most feared stable's in WWE. She looked up as Corey sat in front of her. "Hey Paige." He said. Paige's mood lit up, happy to see him. "What's wrong?" He asked worried about his ex-girlfriend. "I'm not sure, I can't really put my finger on it." She muttered. Her thoughts were intterupted by girly giggling and Seth's girlfriend walking in. She really urkedb Paige's nerves. She was so happy when she left NXT, but disapointed when she became able to talk the talk and walk the walk. Paige already knew that she was better than Kate, but she's caught Seth's move set also. She can do springboards, outside divers, leverage pins, and she's a move theif. She's a female fucking version of Seth Rollins. Paige was raged inside. She got up and stormed to the bathroom. She screamed and yelled. Paige raked her hand through her hair and looked at The toilet paper roll despenser on the wall. She kicked that down and continued her ramPAIGE, until she heard boots clacking on the hard tiled floor. She put her feet on each side of the toilet and listened to their conversation. "I can't wait until Seth and I get married, wouldn't we make the cutest baby?" She heard Kate say. Paige rolled her eyes, she was going to be stuck in there for a while.

* * *

Paige waited in anticapation as Kate's theme screeched throughout the arena. Once hers did, the crowd fucking lost their marbles. She got in the ring and Kate was smart to slideout. When Paige turned around Kate had leaped off of the ropes and she clotheslined her.

Kate was a challenge, and she enjoyed it,. In the end Paige beat Kate for the title. Paige smiled and snatched the title, throwing her hands up in the air. Her 'moment' was intterupted by the familiar sound of 'Special Op' played throughout the arena. Paige stood frozen in the middle of the ring as The Shield surrounded her.

* * *

What the fuck is going on?

Why is The Shield out there?

This is set to be a long one tho.

REVIEW! I LIVE FOR THOSE THINGS!

Anywho, I'll update tommorow.


	2. Chapter 2

Paige gulped and clutched her title backing into the corner and holding on tight to it. They smiled at her, then grabbed Kate by her hair and set her up for the triple powerbomb. She hit the ring with a thud and lie motionless. "Oh my gosh Cole! They attacked they're own teamate!" King exclaimed, and after that everyone was completly silent, you could hear a pen drop. Paige got up from the corner smiling. She looked at them and then held up her title and put her fists with the rest of theirs as they also held up their titles. "BELIVE IN THE SHIELD!" Roman yelled as their theme played.

* * *

Paige watched as Seth and Kate argued. "Sometimes you just fucking OD, Kate." He yelled at her. "You can't hug other girls! You better pet that whore on the head, like a dog!" Kate yelled. "You know what, I'm fucking done! Don't fucking talk to me _anymore." _Seth said walking away. Kate just stood there with a shocked look on her couldn't help, but to smile as the cameras went off. A tear slid down Kate's cheek, followed by another, then another, and now tears were streaming down her face. She fell down to her knees and cupped her eyes sobbing. I walked off before she could notice me. "You got what you deserved Kate, Justice." Paige muttered.

* * *

Seth didn't cry, he didn't feel different inside at all. He was supposed to be in love with this girl. Maybe his friends would see more of the almighty Seth Rollins. He smiled and rubbed his chin. "Hey, do you want some Chinease tonight?" Seth asked Paige as she gladly nodded. "Yeah, I've been craving some crab rangoo {Or However you spell that?} For a while now." Seth said as she threw her duffle bag in the trunk and got in the passangers seat. She giggled. "What the fuck is that?" She asked strapping her seatbelt. "I don't know what it has in it, but it's good as fuck." He saidas he turned on the headlights. They gasped as Kate stood in front of the car, and she was on the hood. "SETH I GAVE YOU ALL OF ME AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY? RUNNING OFF WITH SOME GOTHIC FUCKING WHORE?" She shrieked spotting Paige. Seth beeped the horn. "Get the fuck off of my hood, you crazy bitch." He said. She just busted the windshield and tried attacking Paige. Paige quickly got outof the car followed by Seth. "I FUCKING LOVED YOU!" She cried wrapping her arms around his neck. Seth calmly removed her arms and looked away from her. Kate just began to cry and she walked over to Paige. "This is all your falt! We were just fine until you came along!" She snapped pushing her. "No Kate you hit the self destruct button! You don't know how good you had it! He loved you!" Paige said pushing her back. "I thought you were supposed be my friend, Paige. You're just... FUGAZY!" Kate said storming off. "What's fugazy?" Paige asked Seth. "I don't know..."

* * *

The next morning Kate had woke up in Randy's arms. She smiled and squeezed him tighter. Ever since he got divorced, he was after her, and always tried comforting her in a non-sexual way, but I guess he didn't this time. He woke u to Kate's smiling face. "Good morning, princess." He said smiling, "Great now that I'm with you." She said running a smooth fingertip over his bottom lip then kissing him.

* * *

Guys I have serious writers block! If you have any Ideas don't be afraid to PM m8.

Don't H8 On M8

-  
Hells Yeah Bitches!


End file.
